


Head Over Heels

by GenesisKai908



Series: Tom/Jean-Ralphio stories [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Jean-Ralphio is a bi icon, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, idk what other tags to put lol, prove me wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisKai908/pseuds/GenesisKai908
Summary: Jean-Ralphio has always had a crush on Tom. Leslie notices and decides to play match-maker.
Relationships: Tom Haverford/Jean-Ralphio Saperstein
Series: Tom/Jean-Ralphio stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Leslie was having a terrible day. Every news channel was talking about a stupid, messed up, interview she had. Frankly, she needed a distraction.

"Sexy Leslie, how are you beautiful?" Not that kind of distraction.

"Jean-Ralphio, hi. May I ask, What are you doing here? She asked with faux cheer.

"Just waiting for my boy. Don't worry sexy, I'll be back for you" he said winking. 

"I'm dating someone remember." She was never able to get mad at him, he's just like a puppy. Energetic and happy, yet you were never able to yell at him.He began to ramble on about something, and Leslie just tuned him out and started to do some work.

* * *

_*A few minutes later*_

_Jean-Ralphio became awfully quiet. That_ was weird he was just talking about a new business plan to Leslie when he started to quiet down. Looking up Leslie noticed Tom was outside kissing his newest girlfriend "Lilli", and Jean-Ralphio was staring sadly at the couple. He realized Leslie was staring and put on a sly smile,

"What's up babycakes, dreaming about me huh?" he joked. He started talking again until Tom came in and they started talking amongst themselves. They soon leave and she can't help but wonder, what is going on in Jean-Ralphio's head.

She notices how his eyes light up when Ton is in the room, and how he stares lovingly at Tom when he talks, and how he always becomes distant when Tom starts talking about his girlfriends. Hell, Tom is probably blind, for him to notice how much of a crush Jean-Ralphio has on him. They would be perfect together! So that becomes her plan:

Get Jean-Ralphio Saperstein and Tom Haverford together!


	2. Confrontation

Leslie approached Jean-Ralphio at the Snakehole Lounge, Tom was out dancing with Lilli, so Jean-Ralphio sat at the bar sadly.Once she came over he put on a smile,

"Ayyyyy Lezzie, you ready to ditch this party and go to my house. J-shot can come too," he put his hand up to his mouth "three-wayyyy babbbbbyyyy"

"No! And who's J-shot, and... nevermind, can we just talk?" 

"Fineeeeeee," he said with a pouty face "what do you wanna talk about?" 

"You like Tom don't you?" 

"What? Ummm, no. Well as a friend yeah but not... How'd you know?" 

"I see how you look at him, the way you smile whenever he talks. And I see how sad it makes you when he talks about Lilli" She stated off the reasons. "Am I really that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes and I'm going help get you get together, you guys are perfect for each other." She practically saw the gears turning in his head,

"Wha-what about Lilli and he's, he's straight and we-we're bestfriends, and... Why?" Jean-Ralphio stuttered out.

"Frankly, I need something to distract me from city council, and you can be very annoying sometimes but everyone deserves love. About the other questions, we'll figure it out later." 

* * *

And so they did, Tom was happy with Lilli, so they didn't do anything to mess up their relationship. This was actually Jean-Ralphio's idea. Leslie learned a lot about Jean-Ralphio during this time. He was kind, he stopped flirting with her, and was actually very timid. He actually had an entirely different personality when he wasn't with others. And then it happened, Lilli broke up with Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want to tell me anything my tumblr is Genesiskai9108 :)


	3. Comfort and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry for being gone for so long

"This is perfect! Tom needs help and you can provide it." Leslie whispered so Tom couldn't hear.

"That's shady, he's really upset " Jean-Ralphio shot back quickly, eyeing Tom, who was currently looking at pictures of Lilli. This was his chance, but he cared about Tom and this was just manipulative.

"Come onnn, you'll be helping him, it'll bring you closer to him" She spoke eagerly "If this doesn't work out, I'll swear off waffles for a month. No I could never do that, a week." Jean-Ralphio thought for a second. Leslie would never risk something this big. He walked over to Tom, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Heeeyy T.T. How bout' we turn that frizz-own upside-dizzity huh?" He grabbed the pictures from the other's hand, and sat on his desk. "This is your chance to start clean, you can go clubbing again, and we can find you someone else, it'll be fun dude" Tom looked at him, and his face slowly formed a grin

"It does sound fun, I guess it wouldn't hurt. She was pretty boring" 

"Cool! Do you wanna go to Snakehole tonight?"

"Hellz yea, alright, I gotta go talk to Donna, see ya!" Tom left the room, a little more pep in his step. He was happy, and that made Jean-Ralphio happy. Yes that was sappy, but it was true. 

"There's that look agaiiin" Leslie laughed 

"What look? I don't have a look"

"Oh yes you do, every time that Tom leaves, you get this far off happy look, and you always look at his ass. You are whipped" she began to laugh her ass off, and Jean-Ralphio stuck his tongue out.

* * *

The music blasted. The club was full today, people were dancing up on each other, girls were drunk and fighting in the corners, and 2 guys sat on a couch. One sat there talking about the girls. The other had only 1 man he wanted. He excused himself and went off into the bathroom. Some couple was clearly hooking up in the next stall. He pulled up a familiar contact. 

**Bisexual Mess to Waffle Queen**

**Bisexual Mess : tom anfd i are at the club, he's interested in all the girls. r u sure hes bi?**

**Waffle Queen: Yeah, he's had boyfriends b4**

**Bisexual Mess : u should say goodbye 2 waffles, because he clearly doesnt like me**

**Waffle Queen : yes he does. I was about to show u this, but look at this screenshot I took of a convo we just had**

**[Tommy T to Waffle Queen]**

**[Waffle Queen : Hey, how's your clubbing]**

**[Tommy T : Good, JR and I had a few shots, and we're having tons of fuun]**

**[Waffle Queen : Quick Question]**

**[Tommy T : Hit me]**

**[Waffle Queen : Do you like Jean-Ralphio]**

**[Tommy T : Yea ofc, who wouldn't]**

**Bisexual Mess to Waffle Queen**

**Bisexual Mess : He said that?**

**Waffle Queen : Yea! Go get him tiger**

**Bisexual Mess : Alright! I'll update u**

* * *

He walked out of the bathroom, with more confidence. Tom liked him too. He can be happy with Tom. 

"Ayyyy, Tommy wanna dance?"

"Sure" they ordered another round of shots, and walked out to the dance floor. The beat carried them around, they threw back more shots. Jean-Ralphio soon grabbed Tom's hand, and dragged him back to the couch. 

"Whaat, I was having fuun" Tom was slurring his words, and giggling like a little child.

"I wanna tell you something" Jean-Ralphio leaned closer to Tom "I like you too, your beautiful, and amazing, and beautiful" he smiled goofily at the other man. Jean-Ralphio decided to risk it all, he leaned even closer to Tom, and put his lips onto Toms. Tom had soft lips, and he tasted like alcohol. But he was only able to savor the movement for a second before Tom pushed him off.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!!!" 

"W-what?"

"You just kissed me!!"

"Was it too soon" Jean-Ralphio asked quietly.

"What do you mean 'too soon' "

"I thought you liked me..."

"Yea, as a friend. I don't like you like that!"

"oh." He misinterpreted it. Tom liked him like a friend, only a friend. Jean-Ralphio slowly went to sit back down when Tom's voice interrupted him

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting back down"

"Can you just leave."

"Bu-"

"LEAVE"

He fucked this up. Tom would hate him forever, and it would be another unrequited love added to his list. He hugged his sides as he left the club, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Jean-Ralphio walked around for a while, before he saw a small alley way. He curled up in a ball, and let the tears come out. he sobbed and shook. The stupid phone buzzed again and again and again. But he didn't answer. 

He collected himself, and left the alley. Why couldn't he do anything correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, my tumblr is Genesiskai9108, so you can tell me anything on there if you want:)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. But, I am taking request so feel free to comment:)


End file.
